Various optical devices on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted have been conventionally used. The optical unit includes a mechanism structured to swing an optical module to correct a shake for restraining disturbance of a photographed image due to a hand shake and a swing. The mechanism includes, as a support mechanism structured to swingably support an optical module with respect to a fixed body, a gimbal mechanism disposed between a movable body and the fixed body. The gimbal mechanism includes two first swing support parts separated from each other in a first axial line direction intersecting an optical axis direction between the movable body and the fixed body, two second swing support parts separated from each other in a second axial line direction intersecting the optical axis direction and the first axial line direction, and a frame-shaped gimbal spring whose four corners are supported by the two first swing support parts and the two second swing support parts. An optical unit with a shake correction function including the gimbal mechanism is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-64501.
The movable body of the optical unit with a shake correction function disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Literature includes an optical module having a lens and the like, a holder which holds the optical module, and coils held by the holder on an outer peripheral side of the optical module. The gimbal mechanism is disposed so that the first swing support parts, the second swing support parts and the gimbal spring surround the optical module, and a wall part of the holder holding the coils surrounds the outer peripheral side of the gimbal mechanism. The fixed body includes an outer case which covers the movable body and magnets held by an inner face of a body part of the outer case, and the magnets are located on an outer peripheral side of the coils.
As described above, in a case that the gimbal spring, the coils and the magnets are disposed in an overlapped manner on an outer peripheral side of the optical module, in order to make the optical unit with a shake correction function further thinner in a direction intersecting the optical axis direction of the optical module, the size of the optical module, the thickness of the coil, the thickness of the magnet are required to be reduced. However, reduction of the size and the thickness of these members and the module is limited. Therefore, it is difficult that the size of the optical unit with a shake correction function is further reduced in a direction intersecting the optical axis direction of the optical module and thus the size of the optical unit with a shake correction function is difficult to be reduced.